Twilight (2008)
Twilight is a 2008 American vampire romance film based on Stephenie Meyer's popular novel of the same name. Directed by Catherine Hardwicke, the film stars Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson. It is the first film in The Twilight Saga film series. This film focuses on the development of the relationship between Bella Swan (a teenage girl) and Edward Cullen (a vampire), and the subsequent efforts of Edward and his family to keep Bella safe from a coven of evil vampires. The project was in development for approximately three years at Paramount Pictures, during which time a screen adaptation that differed significantly from the novel was written. Summit Entertainment acquired the rights to the novel after three years of the project's stagnant development. Melissa Rosenberg wrote a new adaptation of the novel shortly before the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike and sought to be faithful to the novel's storyline. Principal photography took 44 days and completed on May 2, 2008; the film was primarily shot in Oregon. Twilight was theatrically released on November 21, 2008; it grossed over US$392 million worldwide. It was released on DVD March 21, 2009 and became the most purchased DVD of the year. The soundtrack was released on November 4, 2008. Following the film's success, New Moon and Eclipse, the next two novels in the series, were produced as films the following year. Plot Seventeen-year-old Isabella "Bella" Swan moves to Forks, a small town on the Washington coast, to live with her father, Charlie. Her mother, Renée, is remarried to a minor league baseball player, and they are often traveling. Bella makes many friends at her new high school, but she is intrigued by the mysterious and aloof Cullen siblings. Bella sits next to Edward Cullen in biology class on her first day of school, but he seems to be repulsed by her. A few days later, Bella is nearly struck by a van in the school parking lot. Edward saves her by instantaneously covering a distance of some 30 feet and putting himself between Bella and the van, stopping it without injury with only his hand. He subsequently refuses to explain his actions to Bella and warns her against befriending him. After much research, Bella concludes that Edward is a vampire. He eventually confirms this but says he and the other Cullens only consume animal blood. The pair fall in love, and Edward introduces Bella to his vampire family. Carlisle Cullen, the family patriarch, is a doctor working in Forks. His wife is Esme, and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are their informally adopted children. Edward and Bella's relationship is soon in jeopardy, however, when three nomadic vampires — James, Victoria, and Laurent — arrive in Forks. James, a tracker vampire with incredible senses, is instantly intrigued by Edward's protectiveness over a human, which incites him to hunt Bella for sport. Edward and the other Cullens risk their lives to protect Bella, but James tracks her to Phoenix, where she is hiding with Jasper and Alice. James lures Bella into a trap by falsely claiming that he is holding her mother hostage. James breaks Bella's ankle before biting her wrist, infecting her with vampire venom. After a ferocious fight, Edward subdues James just as the other Cullens arrive. Alice, Emmett, and Jasper destroy James, decapitating and burning him, as Edward sucks the venom from Bella's wrist, preventing her from turning into a vampire. Upon returning to Forks, Edward accompanies Bella to the high school prom, where he refuses to grant her request that he transform her into a vampire. As the couple dance, they are unaware that James' mate, Victoria, is secretly watching, plotting revenge for her lover's death. Cast Main cast *Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan, a seventeen-year-old girl who moves to the small town of Forks, Washington from Phoenix, Arizona and falls in love with Edward Cullen, a vampire. Her life is endangered after James, a sadistic vampire, decides to hunt her. *Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen, a 108-year-old vampire who was changed in 1918 and still appears to be seventeen. He is Bella's love interest and eventually falls in love with her. He has the ability to read minds, with the exception of Bella's, along with superhuman speed. Secondary cast *Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen, a compassionate 300-plus-year-old vampire who looks to be in his early 30s. He serves as the town's physician and is the Cullen family patriarch. *Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen, Carlisle's vampire wife and the matriarch of the Cullen family. *Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen, Jasper Cullen's mate, a vampire who can see the future based on decisions that people make. *Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen, physically the strongest vampire of the family. *Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen's mate, a vampire described as the most beautiful person in the world. She is hostile toward Bella throughout the film, worried that Edward's relationship with a human puts their clan at risk. *Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale, a Cullen family member who can manipulate emotions. He is the newest member of the Cullen family, and thus has the most difficulty maintaining their "vegetarian" diet of feeding only on animal rather than human blood. *Billy Burke as Charlie Swan, Bella's father and Forks' Chief of Police. *Cam Gigandet as James Witherdale, the leader of a group of nomadic vampires that intends to kill Bella. He is Victoria's mate and a gifted tracker, due to his unparalleled senses. *Rachelle Lefèvre as Victoria Sutherland, James' mate who assists him in hunting Bella. *Edi Gathegi as Laurent Da Revin, the most civilized member of James' coven. *Sarah Clarke as Renée Dwyer, Bella's mother who lives in Arizona with her new husband, Phil. *Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black, an old childhood friend of Bella and a member of the Quileute tribe. *Christian Serratos as Angela Weber, one of Bella's new friends in Forks. *Michael Welch as Mike Newton, one of Bella's new friends who vies for her attention. *Anna Kendrick as Jessica Stanley, Bella's first friend in Forks. *Gregory Tyree Boyce as Tyler Crowley, another one of Bella's classmates, also vying for Bella's attention. He nearly hits Bella with his van. *Justin Chon as Eric Yorkie, another one of Bella's classmates who vies for her attention. External links * Category:Films Category:2008 release Category:The Twilight Saga series Category:Kristen Stewart films Category:Fantasy Films